


Into the Cold Night

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: All she wanted was to dance. Forget everything while it still happened. Flee into the arms of her love. Whisper words no-one knows anymore.





	Into the Cold Night

Warm skin fell onto cold sheets, and a heart tried to beat its way past confining ribs. The first strum of the guitar reverberated through the room and settled in Momo’s entire body, ringing through every fiber of her being. And as the sound grew, Momo steadied, one hand gripping at the sheets, the other on her exposed stomach, feeling her own hard breathing.

She really shouldn’t have kept going for that long, her muscles aching with the strain of every movement from the past three hours. Yet she craved more. Like a bottomless pit, the need to move to the music around was never ending. But she couldn’t move anymore. Not now. And the quiet of the room filled her mind. With much more effort than she wanted to admit, she stretched out and fumbled for her phone, moving her hands in the direction of the music. Voices accompanied the guitar. It was one of Nayeon’s ballads, but there wasn’t a choice. If she put on a faster song, Momo would undoubtedly pass out from the strain of trying to dance along. And there wasn’t any more energy.

Fingertips met the cool screen of Momo’s phone and she stretched a little further to close her hand around it, a smile of hope tugging at her lips. She had, after all, heard it buzz earlier. But the smile faded when she looked at her notifications and found two spam mails and an Instagram update.

A sigh slipped past her lips before she could stop it, but she opened the chat nevertheless. The last message had been seen around noon, and the window revealed a sundown that had passed already.

Really, she hadn’t meant for it to get to this point. Hadn’t meant to forget herself like this. But the strain on her heart hadn’t permitted her to step back and breathe. She just had to keep going.

_10:54 pm Momoring: You still up?_

Momo stared at the screen for a bit, waiting for the little checkmark to change color. Switched windows and read the spam mails. Looked at the Instagram post.

The song changed and this time it was Mina’s choice flowing from the little speakers on the underside of the phone, like a prayer to a lover. Momo switched windows to the chat, and felt her heart leap. Three little dots revealed that Nayeon was writing.

_10:58 pm Unnie: Sadly yes, this assignment is going to be my death._

_10:59 pm Momoring: You’ll do great babe._

Momo turned onto her side, her heart finally settling for captivity.

_11:01 pm Unnie: Doing homework on a Friday night should be outlawed_

_11:01 pm Momoring: How close are you to finishing it?_

_11:02 pm Unnie: Too far_

Slowly strength returned to her body and another one of Mina’s played, quiet piano setting the pace for melancholy. Almost as if trying to weigh out the strength in her body, uncertainty manifested in her mind, and she sighed. She was never really very good at this, making Nayeon believe in herself. At least not through text. It was so easy when they were face to face, but texts required a degree of eloquence she didn’t really master very well. That was more Mina’s forte. But she was most likely so deep in a game that she-. Momo stopped that thought when the chat disclosed her presence.

_11:05 pm Minari: Just get half done tonight, you can do the rest tomorrow morning. Focus on the parts you can do and skip those you can’t. Your brain will mull over them while you sleep._

_11:06 pm Unnie: Yeah, you’re right. Why are you always right?_

_11:06 pm Minari: I just remind you of what you already know._

Momo felt a smile tug at her lips again, and let it widen. The warmth from Mina and Nayeon’s love spread from her fingers to her heart and the typed with hope in her heart and a renewed energy as one of her own song choices took over for another one of Nayeon’s ballads.

_11:07 pm Momoring: Do you think you can finish before midnight?_

_11:08 pm Unnie: Probably not, why?_

Momo didn’t answer, cursing the knot that settled in her stomach. Why was it now, when she was finally calm, that she was hit with the emptiness? The pointlessness? The insecurity towards the two people she loved more than anyone else in this world? What was the point of fighting so hard for one bad feeling to go away just for another to take its place? How was that in any way fair?

It wasn’t.

_11:11 pm Momoring: Just wanted to go dancing._

Biting down on her bottom lip, Momo turned onto her side and sat up, the sheets clinging to her for the first few inches. Her skin was salty and needed to be washed, but she would much rather just let the pouring rain soak her. Except that it hadn’t rained in weeks.

_11:13 pm Minari: Not tonight, sorry. It’s late and Nayeon needs to finish her assignment._

_11:13 pm Unnie: We can go Sunday, when I’m done?_

_11:13 pm Minari: You two should, I’m meeting my brother and parents for dinner Sunday._

_11:14 pm Unnie: Oh right, forgot about that, sorry babe._

_11:15 pm Minari: No worries, I almost forgot it myself._

The knot in Momo’s stomach grew painfully and she let the phone fall onto the sheets. She could just turn back to her playlist, and dance around her room. But the lights were so dull and the cool night so enticing. And without really knowing why, Momo got up from the bed, quickly washed the salts off her body and put on a dress, covering it with an old jacket. knew that Mina would scold her for getting sick from the night that she loved so much. She put the phone in her pocket without checking the time, and headed out of the dorm.

Streetlights reflected in Momo’s light hair, and she brushed across her bangs distractedly, trying to decide on an appropriate bar to head to. There were so many in the area, and Momo knew each dance floor like the soles of her feet.

The phone buzzed in her pocket and she considered ignoring it. Or rather, the stone in her stomach tried to make her. But she won, and checked it.

_11:36 pm Mina: Momoring?_

It wasn’t in the chat. It was just a text.

_11:37 pm Momo: I’m good, gonna dance._

Then she turned the phone on silent and pocketed it. So maybe she didn’t win after all. But her feet carried her through the university district, dancing to the sound of the drunken crowds around her. Danced in and out of conversations, until her heart made her stop. And she looked around for the sound. It wasn’t anything like the booming bass coming from the clubs or the singing from happy girls to the night moon. It was melodic and beautiful. Something Mina and Nayeon would choose. And Momo followed it. Looked past the glazed eyes and unsure steps of the people around her, trying to locate the sound.

Wanted more.

With her heart in her throat she turned a corner, and saw a familiar square. The fountain just to the right of the center spouted happily, lit by lights in shades of pink and blue. Wind rustled in the quaking aspens and birch trees situated around the square. Fairy lights hung between the trees and lamp posts, marking an open space, free of worry, and in the corner sat a middle-aged lady with a violin next to a young girl with a keyboard.

Momo saw the people around her change. The steps that had been so clearly affected by alcohol now only listened to the music from the pair in the corner, and eyes previously glazed over now shone with the reflection of the fairy lights around them. And more than anything, Momo wished that they were here with her. Her wonderful Mina and her amazing Nayeon. The girls who would hold her as if she was their whole world, who would look at each other with such unabashed love that it made Momo’s heart soar.

But they weren’t here.

The choice was right there. Go home. Or dance. And despite her aching muscles, she walked into the open space between the couples, and started swaying to the music.

She could feel them on her immediately, the eyes of the people around her, as she stretched her arms into the air and let her feet lead her like a lover’s gentle steer. A snicker made way through her trance and she snapped around, looking for the cause of the sound. Realized she was the cause. Her tired muscles couldn’t keep up at all, and what might’ve once been captivating and magical, was now just hopeless movements of a girl who knew all the steps.

Maybe she should just go home. Settle for the knot and try again tomorrow. Restart. But her feet wouldn’t let her. And slowly her ears filled once more with the sound of the women playing for her and only her.

Momo’s eyes fluttered shut and her limbs moved to free her soul.

She might’ve danced forever under the yellow lights. Or maybe just a few minutes. Really, she didn’t know anymore. All she knew was that she jolted and turned as something touched her shoulder and with a racing heart, Momo’s eyes shut open, searching for whatever had fought through the wall of sound and search for freedom.

“You never answered.” Mina whispered, her fingertips tracing down Momo’s arm.

“We couldn’t just let you go without us.” Nayeon said softly, reaching for Momo’s hand, twining their fingers delicately.

“I just… I had a shitty day. And I just wanted to dance.” Momo muttered.

“We figured.” Mina said quietly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer.” Momo muttered. 

Nayeon strengthened her grip on Momo’s hand, pulling her from her own head. “Dance with us?”

Momo nodded. Saw Mina lean in and felt her lips press against Momo’s for a moment. Somehow, and Momo might never figure out how, Mina could tell every feeling with just a kiss. When she drew back, the knot in Momo’s stomach was gone. She looked to Nayeon, and saw the oldest girl shake her head, a smile playing on her lips, that Momo wished more than anythin would grow to light her beautiful face. She too kissed Momo, though it wasn’t the same at all. They were amazing in such different ways, and the sole fact that they had gone to find her was healing.

With a peaceful smile and an unconfined heart, Momo let the girls twirl her exhausted body until she finally melted into Nayeon’s arms and asked the older girl to take her home.

Warm limbs tangled on cool sheets and Momo fell asleep, held as if she was their whole world. As they were hers.


End file.
